Keroro, A Low Invasion Budget, De Arimasu!
by Mani-Panic
Summary: The Keroro platoon realise they have almost run out of funding for their invasion. When Tamama brings in an odd flyer, will a new friend help them, or will it all crumble to dust as usual? Some classic KG humor, TamaKero and KeroDoro fluff. By Panic.


_Mani: *Kicks Panic abusively into the computer room* "Get off your lazy bum and WRITE!" *leaves and locks the door*_

_Panic: "Fine, fine. Just a quick disclaimer: Neither of us will ever own Keroro Gunsou. Mine Yoshizaki does." _

-----

"Hmmmmm.... Kururu Sochou, the spending graph please, de arimasu?"

"Profits are plummeting to an all time low, taichou," Kururu drawled out once again. Keroro had been pacing the room and demanding various graphs on their status, sometimes demanding the same one twice, as if to make sure it was correct.

"...Then what is our budget for this week?"

Kururu dug in his bag. "10 yen and a ham sandwich, taichou... And the sandwich is mine."

"Hmm... and my next report is already overdue, de arimasu... I think it's time for a platoon meeting..."

Ten minutes later found the platoon gathered in front of a large wipe board, sitting before it like school children. Keroro was on his skimmer, writing out the figures of the week.

"As you can see here, our current budget consist of 10 yen and Kururu's ham sandwich-"

"Which I ate. Ku-ku-ku..."

"Okay, just 10 yen," Keroro sighed. "And I desperately need to send evidence of the invasion to Keron, or they're going to force us to come back. We need ideas, de arimasu!"

Everyone sat quietly, thinking intently.

"I have an ide-" Dororo was cut off suddenly by Tamama.

"Gunsou-san! Look what I found yesterday, desu!" He held up a flyer to show Keroro.

"B-but... my idea," whined Dororo.

"This is really interesting," Keroro said, looking over the flyer. Everyone but Dororo came to crowd around and see.

"Keroro-kun!" Dororo cried out hopelessly, before his trauma switch turned on and the memory of being interrupted was stored neatly away under 't' for 'trauma' in the filing cabinet of his mind.

The poster had an image of a Keronian girl and an odd-looking Keronian cross-breed. The girl had pale, lime-green skin and a capital Pekoponian 'A' in brown for her badge. The cross-breed was a light purple-ish color and had a long, slightly fuzzy tail. Huge, thick glasses hid his eyes from view, and his badge was the Pekoponian symbol for anarchy, a capital 'A' with a circle around it. The top of the flyer read:

'Services filled! Kititi and Haxexe's shop!' At the bottom, a sales pitch was written in bold, purple letters against the flourescent yellow background.

'Ever needed that pesky next-door-neighbor gone? Fed up with bullies at school? Need a little extra 'umph' for your invasion? We come cheap!' It proceeded to list the location, but no specified prices. At the bottom, it read, 'willing to barter'.

"This is a very interesting proposal, de arimasu..." Keroro noticed the part at the bottom. "Kero? Willing to barter?" A sly grin crossed his face, as his eyes wandered to Dororo.

"Oh Dororo-kun~!" He called in his most appealing voice. Dororo's head snapped around as if nothing had happened.

"Keroro-kun needs me?" he asked, his mask a little wet from crying.

"Dororo, did you know you're very handsome?" Keroro asked, trying to butter up the assassin. It was working; Dororo blushed roses.

"Oh, well..." He smiled and looked away, flattered. "Thank you, Keroro-kun."

"And did you know your skin is the coolest shade of blue I've ever seen, de arimasu?" Tamama was beginning to feel a tinge of jealousy. _**'What is Gunsou-san up to?!'**_ His mind shrieked.

"Aww, stop," Dororo said, smiling ear to ear. His thoughts of trauma scattered, and he had no idea he was about to get horribly conned into doing something stupid by now.

"You know, such a fine personnel as yourself should help me out with an extra special mission, de arimasu," He said, smiling in a somewhat malicious way.

Everyone else in the platoon noticed what was going on. Two out of four of them sighed with relief.

_'Good, Gunsou-san has no interest in Dororo...'_

_'Oji-sama was just lying? You could say, flattering for favors?'_

"A special mission?" Dororo's eyes sparkled a little. "I'll do my best, de gozaru!"

---

Keroro and Dororo stood before a small building in the alien underground, one of the few with doors. The sign was slightly askew above the door, but clearly had the two insignias printed on it in waterproof acryllic paint. Keroro opened the door to find the lime-green female keronian kicked back in a chair behind the desk, fast asleep. Her mouth gaped open and drool trailed slightly out of the left corner. The purple one was nowhere to be seen.

"Um... hello?" Keroro asked.

"Awww, go away, Haxexe..." the girl mumbled, turning over and covering her face. "I'm having that dream about the samurai..."

"Actually, we're customers, de arimasu," Keroro said with a grumble. Kititi sat upright, her dark-blue eyes flashing open. "Ack!"

The sudden movement caused her chair to topple over backwards, causing her to fall on the floor, roll backwards, hit the opposite wall, and send the contents of a bookshelf down on her.

"Crap! The paperwork! Oh jeezus..." Kititi poked her head out of the huge stack of papers, then emerged and dusted herself off, readjusting her cap. "Hello, I'm Kititi, what could I do for you..." She studied them, then said, "...stunning gentlemen today?" Her mouth twisted into a contented smile.

"Actually, I've come here to talk business in private, de arimasu," Keroro ordered. "Dororo, could you wait here for a moment?"

"Sure, Keroro-kun," he answered, taking a seat on the floor.

"Oh, nonononono," Kititi said in a flustered manner, leaping over the counter and running to Dororo. "Please, take a seat back here, we have chairs," She said with a grin. He nodded and did so, before Kititi took Keroro further back into the shack, into an improvised office that used to be a walk-in closet, and closed the door behind them.

Kititi smiled wider after she took her seat, intertwining her fingers and resting her chin on them. "So, take a seat. What do you need today?"

"I was hoping to get some help with our platoon's invasion of Pekopon, de arimasu-" Kititi cut him off, holding up a finger.

"You've come to the right place... But what to you intend to offer us in return?"

"Oh, well..." Like any troublemaker trying to find a way out of something, Keroro glanced around the closet. Posters and drawings on the wall indicated that Keroro's suspicions were right; one of them liked ninjas.

"I brought my friend in there," He said with a sly remark. "Dororo Heichou, of the Keroro platoon, resident ninja."

She took interest almost immediately. "A ninja?"

"Yes, a ninja. And a good one, too." Thinking further, he tried to remember what females liked.

"He also crossdresses, if you can talk him into it... kero-kero-kero..."

"Oh, wow," Kititi said, her voice quivering. "To think, I was already eyeing him down when he walked through the door! Okay, whom do you need to come help?" She said decidedly.

_'Kero-kero-kero,'_ Keroro laughed inwardly. _'I've got her wrapped around my fingers, de arimasu!'_

-----

_Panic: "Okay Mani, can I come out now? I wrote a chapter... Mani? Mani??"_

_Mani: *is sleeping outside the door*_

_Panic: "Oh come on! This isn't fair!"_


End file.
